Do you feel what I feel?
by Yama's Chica
Summary: This is my first fic and it's Mimato please r&r thanx!


Do you feel what I feel?   
  
  
It was a bright sunny day as the digidestined were walking through the digiworld. They were all silent because of their fight with Piedmon that day they had finally won but now what would they do? Then Sora finally spoke up "Tai, we've been walking for a long time I think we all need a break." Tai decided that that was a good idea "okay we'll stop here and rest for a while." With that everybody stopped and sat on the nearest rock they saw. Nobody said anything, they were all thinking about what they were going to do next. That is everyone but Mimi and Matt they were thinking about other things like each other.  
  
  
'I wonder what Matt's thinking? I know that I'm thinking about him! He has got to be the hottest, cutest, sweetest, and the most caring guy I know' Mimi thought. She gently sighed. 'He'll never like me! Why would he? He could have anyone he wanted! Why would he ever want me?!?!' 'And I wonder do you feel what I feel?'  
  
Matt sat there just staring at Mimi. 'Wow is she ever beautiful! People may think she's snobby and stuck-up but I see past that. Inside she's really gentle and kind.' He sighed. 'She would never like me though she could have any she wanted. Why would she want me? The one who hasn't even spoken to her directly the whole time we've know each other. If only she knew why I don't talk to her! I would tell her I'm afraid! Afraid of rejection! Oh Mimi I just want to hold you forever!' he thought silently still staring at her. 'And I wonder do you feel what I feel?'  
  
"Matt are you okay?" Asked a concerned Izzy.   
"What, what oh yea I'm fine" said Matt coming out of his trance.   
"Okay what ever you say" replied Izzy.  
  
"I think we should find a better place to sleep for the night." Announced Tai.  
"Isn't this a good spot, Tai?" Asked Joe.  
"Yea!" Said everyone in unison with the exception of Tai.  
"Look! We're in the middle of an open field we are VERY vulnerable to other digimon! We are moving!" Shouted a very irritated Tai. So they all decided not to argue with Tai because he was kind of right so they followed him until they found the right area to stop and set-up camp. They all fell asleep right away because they were so tired of walking around all day. That night Mimi was to stand guard.   
  
As she sat there, she stared thinking about Matt. 'Oh, how I wish he would talk to me he doesn't even notice I'm here! The only time he talks to me is when he talks to everyone! I just want to here his voice it's so so... I can't describe it! I just know that I love it. I love everything about him his toughness and rebellious attitude! Everything about him makes me melt! I've just figured out that I love Yamato Ishida!' She looked next to her there lay her digimon partner palmon. "Poor palmon she's so tired from today I'll let her sleep." Mimi thought out loud. "Well it's almost Matt's turn. MATT! Oh my gosh! He'll have to talk to me! Mimi then saw a figure walk towards here.  
  
Matt thought it was almost time for him to go stand guard. So he decided to go there and tell whoever was on guard that he'll take it from there. 'Wait whose on guard right now anyway?' Then he remembered that Mimi was on guard! What would he say to her? How should he act? 'That's it I'm going to tell her that I love her! And hope she loves me.' With that he got up and went over to where Mimi was sitting.   
  
"Hi, Mimi." Said Matt trying to act real cool.  
"Oh, hi Matt!" Said Mimi in her usual cheery voice.  
"Mimi, I need to tell you something!"   
"Go ahead Matt. You can tell me I won't tell anyone!"   
"Well Mimi, I-I...I love you!" said Matt expecting a very hard slap from Mimi. But he never felt the slap. What he felt made him melt. He felt Mimi's lips against his. When the finally stopped kissing because they were running out of air. Mimi said to Matt "I love you too!" With that Matt wrapped Mimi in his arms and kissed her again. "I guess you do feel the same thing I feel." They both said in unison.   
  
The End   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing fox kids and some other big companies own Digimon.   
  
Okay I know that sucked! This is my first fic ever! I don't care if u flame me! U can flame me all u like if u want! It's good it helps me improve so please r+r thanx! :)  
  



End file.
